ToonSchool: Mickey's 80 Day World Tour
by RunnerAwaker
Summary: Happy Birthday, Mickey! Join the world most famous mouse as he and the ToonSchool gang remake one of the most famous fictional stories around.


_A/N: Hey, hey, everyone! As a celebration for the annual birthday for Mickey Mouse, we have an extra special fic for you. Take a look!_

 **Mickey's 80 Day World Trip**

 **It Starts With a Dream and Music**

It was the end of the day for classes at ToonSchool as the students left the school by bus or foot to get back to their houses or to hang out. However, this wasn't the case for the star students as they are walking through the hallway having a conversation. All except Daryl as he was too busy drawing something in his sketchbook, which his stepbrother, Tony noticed it.

"Hey, bro, whatcha drawin' there?," Tony asked in curiosity.

"Just a new comic for Shadow Kuro submission contest," Daryl replied. "I just need to see the newest episode first! And it's not for another eight hours! Man, why can't they just do a KuroBomb or something?!"

"Geez, calm down, will you, Dar?," Timmy said. "It's not like the show's going anywhere."

"He's right. The show is still ongoing and the waiting time between the airing is not very long, so why are you still impatient?" Jimmy asked.

"Because, they're finally gonna introduce a new ally for Kuro. I've been reading up about online all week!," Daryl said.

Lincoln cut in as he said, "I know, right? They say it's gonna change the whole series forever. My buddy Clyde's gonna livestream from his house so we can watch it together!"

"Well, that's good to know," Tony said as the students reached Minnie Mouse's office. Tony knocked on the door.

"Come in," Minnie said from inside. The students entered to find the office in moderate disorganization. "Oh, good afternoon, everyone."

"Good afternoon, Ms. Minnie," the gang all said.

As they looked at the moderate mess around her office, Tony then said, "Wow, you ain't kidding when you said you got your hands full for next week's school play."

"Yup. I still need to check on the set designers on some of the props they're making and I still need to plan more rehearsals before the big day," Minnie answered. "But now that I think about it, should all of you supposed to help them out back at the gym?"

"That's the thing, Ms. Mouse. Jimmy, Timmy, Blossom, Bloo, and Tommy are still having a dispute regarding the set designs," Tony said as he pointed at the mentioned students, who are still arguing about the said topic. "I tried to calm the argument, but I think it would be better if you can settle this."

"Well, you best do it quick," Jake interjected, "'cause I think this argument is gonna get ugly, yo!"

"Don't worry, I'll get right on it," Minnie promised.

But just before she can leave to calm the dispute, Tony noticed a book near some kind of script, which he picked it up out of curiosity.

"Huh? _**"Around the Word in 80 Days"**_?" Tony read it aloud. "Hey! I know this book! It's about this London gentleman traveled around the world just like the title says?"

"Yes. I'm surprised you knew the novel from Jules Verne," Minnie said with a giggle.

"Are you kidding? It's the only book without pictures I'm ever excited about!" Tony said with excitement, only to face many disbelieved glares from his friends. "I read it from Marc's, okay?"

"But Ms. Mouse, I thought the school play's going to be Cinderella," Chloe said out of confusion, which outside the office, Cosmo is wearing Cinderella's dress.

"WEEEEEE! Take me to the ball, my Prince!," Cosmo said as he twirled around. But just then he tripped and lost one of his glass slippers, causing the dress to revert to rags.

"Aw, nuts."

"I know. This is for the play I'm planning for the community center's Around the World fair next month," Minnie said as she grabbed the book Tony offered back before she put it back on the table. "It might be fitting to have this play to match the fair's theme. Although the fair is still currently on a planning stage, we still get some booths for Kanto, Hoenn, Orange Islands, Johto, Kalos, Unova, and Sinnoh."

"Ah, so that explains why the other Pokemon Professors are in ToonTown right now," Ash said.

"Well, we've grown to accept the Pokemon regions as part of ToonSchool and our culture," Sora mentioned.

"Yeah, I just wonder do we have enough man power to handle the fair," Danny asked.

"Not to mention girl power," Buttercup added.

"Don't worry! Mickey and his friends are already working hard on the fair," Minnie said. "Not only that, Goofy is already working on the props right now."

But just as she said this, they heard a familiar yell and crash nearby as Mickey and Donald ran inside the office in a hurry.

"Minnie, I'm glad you're here! The hot-air balloon prop is busted!" Mickey said, much to Minnie's shock.

"What?! What happened Mickey?!"

"Ask Goofy," Donald said in a deadpanned tone as he pointed outside, which revealed that Goofy was somehow stuck in the said hot-air balloon prop.

"Can someone scratch my nose? A-hyuck!," Goofy said.

Minnie sighed, as she turned to the gang, and said, "Kids, I have to take care of this. Would you watch over my office for a minute?"

"Sure, you can count on us," Tony assured Minnie as she nodded with a smile.

As Minnie, Mickey, and Donald then left to help Goofy, Tony closed the door and focused his attention to his friends.

"You heard Minnie, guys! We just need to watch over her office, so do not touch anything or rough-house in here!"

As he heard this, Stitch dropped a chair as he groaned in dismay.

Meanwhile, the argument between Jimmy, Timmy, Blossom, Bloo, and Tommy became even more heated.

"I'm telling you we should go with my retro-castle design!," Jimmy shouted.

"Well, I say we go with **MY** authentic-castle design," Blossom snapped.

"I think both of your designs are stupid!," Bloo barked in.

"Please, **YOU'RE** the one who's stupid here!," Timmy said

"Oh, yeah?!"

"Yeah! It's a fact!, you know!," Tommy agreed.

"I'll show you stupid!," Bloo snapped as he lunged at the two, and soon the five found themselves in a scuffle in the office. Noticing the fight, Mac, Bart, Lilo and June, all rushed in to break up the fight.

"Come on, guys, break it up!," Mac grunted as he tried to pull the fighting friends apart.

"Yeah, enough already," Lilo yelled as she tried to do the same.

As the rest of the gang rushed into to break up the fight, Blossom kicked Bart in the head and knocked him into Lincoln, send them both crashing into the end of the table with Minnie's script. The table's end collapsed, sending the script flying up in the air and into a paper shredder.

"MINNIE'S SCRIPT!"

Everyone screamed as they saw the script being shredded. Tony, Daryl, and June quickly rushed over to pull it out, but were unable to get it out of the shredder in time. When it completely shredded the remaining script, Tony stared at the papers in shock before he says, "Guys, I got some good and bad news. The good news is the Cinderella script is still safe."

"How do you know?" Daryl asked in confusion.

"The bad news is that the Around the World script is shredded."

"As in the script that was for next month's Around the World's fair?," Bubbles asked with worry.

"That's the one…"

"NOOOOOOOO," Bubbles shouted dramatically.

"A little overly dramatic don't you think," Lincoln asked, slightly annoyed.

"Can it, Lincoln!," Blossom snapped. "This is all you and Bart's fault!"

" **OUR** fault?!," Bart shouted back. "You kicked us into the table!"

"Well, Bloo started the fight!"

"Well, Timmy and Tommy shouldn't have called me stupid!," Bloo added. Soon the whole gang found themselves in a huge fight with each other over the script until…

"STOP IT!"

Everyone quickly startled before they turned around to see an angry Tony glaring at them as he shouts, "This fight has completely gone off the rails! Heck, if you guys hadn't stopped arguing about the set desgins, the script wouldn't have gotten shredded in the first place!"

Everyone looked down in shame about this.

Jimmy looked up and asked, "Well what are we gonna do? No way we can rewrite that whole script over again!"

"I guess, we'll just have to confess and take our punishment like adults," Chloe added. "I can't even imagine what the other Pokemon professors would think."

Upon hearing about the professors, Daryl looked at the Around the World novel, then at his comics.

"That's it!," he said.

Before anyone can ask, Daryl quickly left the office and with his dark powers, he used them to gather art supplies from the art room and quickly drew some few drawings. After he finished them one hour later, he quickly came back in the office carrying a stack of paper, adding everyone's confusion.

"Daryl, what in the world are you-," June asked.

"This isn't the time for more of your Shadow Kuro comics," Danny scolded.

"Not Shadow Kuro, Minnie's new script for Around the World in 80 Days!" Daryl declared as he put the stack down on the floor. "Just that it's in comic form. I call it **"Mickey's 80 Day World Trip"**!"

"Wait, you wrote the entire script in comic form, dawg?," Jake asked.

"Yeah, look," he said as he showed it to everyone, who "oohed" in amazement at his workmanship. "And it's set in modern times unlike the original novel."

"Hey! Why is Principal Mickey have to be in the front cover?! Why not us and ME?!" Bloo asked in annoyance.

"One, this is a play for the Around the World Fair, not a school play! And two, I wanted to have Mickey in an adventure story," Daryl answered. "Just that Mickey only plays the role of Jean Passepartout despite the title."

"If I can remember, Jean Passepartout is Phileas's valet and sidekick in the story," Tony said.

"But wait a minute, if Mickey plays a deuteragonist role, who plays Phileas Fogg?" Blossom asked in confusion.

"Well, duh, it's gotta his best student," Timmy guessed.

"Which in that case, it has to be me!," Bloo said, proud and smugly.

"You? Don't make laugh, it's clearly me!," Timmy protested with a laugh.

"I'm the smartest kid here, so it's obviously me!," Jimmy cut in.

Daryl rolled his eyes as he put the cover up for everyone to see and said, "It's Professor Oak!"

"Why him?! You're just playing teacher's pet, aren't you?" Bloo said.

"Not exactly. In fact, Mickey and Professor aren't the only ones who will appear. Their friends will also be in the story, including the other professors," Daryl said.

"What about us?," Danny asked.

"We students will be the narrators," Daryl said. "Think you can help me with that?"

The gang glances at each other before apparently agreeing all together.

"Only question is how does the story start?" Chloe asked, now excited for this. "You said it's set in modern times unlike the original novel."

"Good question!"

He then opens the comic and started the narration:

 _Our story begins 20 years ago in London's private school, where Oak was the most intelligent student. Just about every academic achievement the school had, he achieved it._

A young Oak was shown being awarded many certificates and medals for his academic achievements.

 _Unfortunately, many students were jealous of his achievements. As a result, they took to bullying him every chance they got, which as you might guess, left him without many friends._

Oak was shown being roughed up by other jealous students, and left upset and alone as a result.

 _Alone and introverted, he took to isolating himself from the world, until he encountered the wealthy adventurer Phileas Fogg. Finding a kindred spirit in him, Oak would listen to his stories revolving around his famous 80 day trip around the world everyday._

Oak was shown meeting Fogg, and everyday hearing stories of his famous trip.

 _Finally, when Fogg moved away one day, before leaving he gave Oak as special pin to always remember him by._

As Fogg is shown about to leave he gives Oak a special pin as a keepsake, which Oak is shown to treasure for all time.

 _From that day onward, Oak dreams of traveling the world just like Phileas did in 80 days._

However, it then shows Oak, now as an adult working as a scientist in a lab, and later writing poetry, but looking somewhat unsatisfied.

 _But years passed and although he managed to become a successful scientist and novelist, Oak was still miles away from fulfilling his real dream._

Then as the background became the real street in London, Daryl then walked in the scene wearing a black jacket and shirt as the others followed him in different outfits.

"Wow, so despite his newfound desire to travel around the world, he didn't even try to achieve it for real?" Sora asked.

"I'm afraid so. He hasn't forgotten his dream, he just doesn't have enough courage to pursue it," Daryl explained.

"Well, I was like him when I had my first adventure. But I found friends and courage to help me through the journey."

"You're right, Sora. But he needs more than friends and courage in order make his dream come true."

Just as he said this, Daryl then threw his finished paper airplane up in the air as he said, "And in order to find that missing piece of himself, he needed a special friend to help…a certain mouse to be exact."

As he said this, the paper airplane flew past an apartment window, where inside revealed someone sleeping with an opened book lying in front of him. Nearby is a yellow bloodhound dog sleeping on a rug until the phone suddenly rang, which it wake him up. But despite he is still groggy, the dog slowly approached the vibrating smartphone and grabbed it with his mouth to answer it before he barked at it.

" _Hello? Hello? Mickey?,"_ said a quacky duck's voice. The dog quickly brought the phone to his sleeping master, an anthropomorphic mouse. _**"MICKEY!"**_

Startled awake, Mickey grabbed his phone and said, "Yeah, what is it?"

" _It's Donald, Mickey! Where are you?! You have that interview with Dawson Messing, the newest rugby star for the UK!"_

"Relax Donald, that's not until 10."

" _Which is in twenty minutes!"_

Upon hearing this, Mickey panicked as he put down the phone and checked the wall clock, which said 9:40 AM.

"Oh my gosh, I got to get over there in twenty minutes or the chief will fire me!"

Rushing into the bathroom, Mickey threw off his pajamas and jumped in the shower. He attempted to wash himself, comb his hair and brush his teeth all at once, eventually accidentally using his scrub brush on his teeth much to his disgust.

Once done, he rushed into the kitchen and speed-cooked eggs, bacon, and pancakes (burning most of them in the process), scarfed them down as fast as he could and guzzled a glass of milk to wash them down.

After breakfast, Mickey quickly head over to his closet and after a few seconds, he found himself wearing a tuxedo and bow tie while holding a cane, only to look at his own reflection on the wall mirror and said, "Too formal."

He then quickly went back to the closet for a quick change, only to find himself wearing only his signature red shorts and yellow shoes, which he made his iconic laugh and pose before looking at himself.

"Too iconic."

After another few seconds, Mickey then find himself wearing a short-sleeved jacket with white lining with the top half of this jacket is black, while the bottom half is red, and there are two yellow straps dangling in front of it, red pants that sport a zipper going down the front of each leg, which also has a yellow pouch with a black strap that partially cover the zipper, as well as a blue strap on the outer side of each pant leg, and large, yellow shoes with grey backs and two orange, intersecting straps attached to the front of each shoe, which he sighed in dismay upon he looked at himself through a mirror.

"Too much."

Realizing he's running out of time left, he rushed into his closet once more as he threw his clothes out to find a perfect outfit as he shouted, "What will I wear? What will I wear? WHAT WILL I WEAR?!"

However, Pluto noticed a green jacket with a blue polo shirt and red bowtie hanging near the mirror, which he dragged his owner and pointed it as a suggestion.

"Oh, great idea, Pluto!" Mickey said in relief before he grabbed the clothes and in a few seconds behind the changing screen, he is now wearing the said clothes with his red pants and yellow shoes.

Looking at the mirror, he declared, "Perfect."

He then looked at the clock and saw the time was now 9:45 AM. "Gosh, I gotta go!"

Mickey quickly left his apartment, passing his neighbor, Goofy, who was sweeping leaves off his front steps.

"Morning, Goofy!"

"A-hyuck! Morning, Mick!," Goofy greeted him.

As he then walked down the sidewalk, Mickey noticed a newspaper stand and saw today's newspapers on display, which he smiled proudly when he saw one story.

" **SCOTLAND YARD SOLVES TOWER OF LONDON HEIST** " Oh boy, the published my best piece yet!" Mickey said in excitement, but before he left, he heard the DJ's voice on the newspaper stand's radio.

 _"Good morning, jolly old London! This is DJ Hail Di!"_ The radio announcer said as Mickey listened. _"Now up next, it's a cool new song that will give you the positive vibes you will need for today! So get up and dance to_ _ **"Can't Stop This Feeling"**_ _!"_

"Oh boy! Just a song I need to pump up for today!" Mickey said in excitement as he left the stand to start dancing to the song. Unknown to him, Tony started following him as the song starts.

 **Tony:** _I got this feeling inside my bones_

 _It goes electric, wavey when I turn it on_

 _All through my city, all through my home_

 _We're flying up, no ceiling, when we in our zone_

As Tony sang the song, Mickey danced to his destination until he noticed a hanging large cylinder at a construction site, which he jumped in and slid through.

 _I got that sunshine in my pocket_

 _Got that good soul in my feet_

 _I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops (ooh)_

When he got up after landing, he started to walk to the beat of the song.

 _I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally_

 _Room on lock the way we rock it, so don't stop_

Mickey danced right through the construction site, ducking and dodging workers, equipment, and vehicles until he returned to the sidewalk.

 _Under the lights when everything goes_

 _Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close_

 _When we move, well, you already know_

 _So just imagine (just imagine, just imagine)_

As the chorus starts, Mickey found a hopscotch chalk drawing, which he jumped through them to the beat of the music, much to the kids' shock and awe nearby.

 _Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance_

 _Feeling good, good, creeping up on you_

 _So just dance, dance, dance, come on_

 _All those things I shouldn't do_

 _But you dance, dance, dance_

 _And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing_

When he's done with the hopscotch, he then started dancing with the kids.

 _I can't stop the feeling_

 _So just dance, dance, dance_

 _I can't stop the feeling_

 _So just dance, dance, dance, come on_

After a short while, more kids joined in the dancing, creating a small flash mob.

 _Ooh, it's something magical_

After a short dance, Mickey left as he continued dancing while the kids waved goodbye.

 _It's in the air, it's in my blood, it's rushing on_

 _I don't need no reason, don't need control_

 _I fly so high, no ceiling, when I'm in my zone_

As he continued on to his destination, Mickey reached a crosswalk, and instead of crossing the street, he hopped along the hoods of the cars.

 _'Cause I got that sunshine in my pocket_

 _Got that good soul in my feet_

 _I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops (ooh)_

 _I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally_

 _Room on lock the way we rock it, so don't stop_

Mickey reached the other side and soon jumped in the middle of bunch of street performers and continued to dance, attracting even more of a crowd.

 _Under the lights when everything goes_

 _Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close_

 _When we move, well, you already know_

 _So just imagine (just imagine, just imagine)_

As Mickey continued to dance, the performers and others from the street joined in, setting off another flash mob.

 _Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance_

 _Feeling good, good, creeping up on you_

 _So just dance, dance, dance, come on_

 _All those things I shouldn't do_

 _But you dance, dance, dance_

 _And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing_

Eventually, Mickey broke off from the mob once again and continued to his destination.

 _I can't stop the feeling_

 _So just dance, dance, dance_

 _I can't stop the feeling_

 _So just dance, dance, dance_

 _I can't stop the feeling_

 _So just dance, dance, dance_

 _I can't stop the feeling, yeah_

 _So keep dancing, come on_

Mickey continued dancing, as he slid under a ladder, dodged a black cat, and jumped over men carrying a large mirror.

 _Oh yeah_

 _I can't stop the, I can't stop the_

 _I can't stop the, I can't stop the_

 _I can't stop the feeling_

Mickey continued to dance, until he came across some kids playing double dutch. He then joined them and jump roped with them to the beat as the music continued.

 _Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance_

 _(I can't stop the feeling)_

 _Feeling good, good, creeping up on you_

 _So just dance, dance, dance, come on_

 _(I can't stop the feeling)_

 _All those things I shouldn't do_

 _But you dance, dance, dance_

 _(I can't stop the feeling)_

 _And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing_

He then cartwheeled out of the rope away from the kids and into a church interrupting the choir as they sang a hymn. The music stopped as everyone felt awkward about the whole scene. Finally, Mickey, coming up with an idea, grabbed a baton, broke the silence by singing the next line.

 _Everybody sing_

The choir then burst into singing the song along with Mickey, who then lead them out to the street.

"Wow, it's like these people are magic broomsticks or something," he thought to himself.

 _(I can't stop the feeling)_

 _Got this feeling in my body_

 _(I can't stop the feeling)_

As the choir continued to sing, they were soon joins by other people in the street as they all sang the song together, as Mickey jumped on a pedestal and continued to direct them in the song.

"Well, this might not be an orchestra, but I like it," he thought.

 _Got this feeling in my body_

 _(I can't stop the feeling)_

 _Wanna see you move your body_

 _(I can't stop the feeling)_

 _Got this feeling in my body_

As the song neared its end, Mickey broke off from the people, and continued to dance to his destination.

 _Break it down_

 _Got this feeling in my body_

 _Can't stop the feeling_

 _Got this feeling in my body, come on_

As the song ended, Mickey performed one last dance move, but he did so, he bumped into another journalist, causing both of them to spill their notes and papers.

"Oi, watch it!," the man cried.

"Oh, sorry, terribly sorry, sir," he said. Both of them scrambled to pick up their papers and unknowingly picked up each others' notes.

"Um, sorry again, sir! Gotta go, bye!," Mickey said as he finished gathering everything up and ran off again to make his interview.

 _A/N: Well, that was exciting. And from here it's just gonna get more and more exciting. Stay tuned for the next chapter!_


End file.
